Lake
by xoEmObAllErInAxo
Summary: The lake always looked so peaceful and unmoving. please read


The lake looked so peaceful and unmoving. I've always wondered what it would be like to swim out into the lake and never have anyone find me. It wouldn't matter. No one would care except for two people, my mom and Caitlyn. Wait. Make that just my mom.

(FLASHBACK)

Caitlyn started leading me down to my cabin. "It's alright. They'll just forget it in the morning," she told me. I stopped in my tracks.

"No they won't forget Caitlyn," I snapped at her. I yanked my arm out of her hands and took a few steps away from her. I ran my hands threw my hair.

"Yes they will. You just have to-" Caitlyn started but I cut her off.

"I told you Caitlyn. They won't forget. Did you see they're faces? Huh? Did ya? Those weren't 'I'm going to make a big deal then forget it' faces. They were 'I can't believe we trusted that fucking liar faces,'" I yelled at her.

Caitlyn's anger showed in her eyes. "I'm just trying to help you. If you don't want my help then fine. Excuse me for caring about you," she said before storming off."

(End FLASHBACK)

I closed my eyes to help stop the tears then I took my sleeve and wiped my face off before standing up.

'_Save it for your interview with Pop Informer Magazine.' _Shane's words ran through my head as I walked a little closer to the water.

Before I knew it I was at the edge of the giant lake. I slipped off my shoe and put my foot in the water before yanking it out. The water felt frozen. '_Just like your heart,'_ I thought to myself.

I slowly put my shoe back on and ran to my mother's cabin. I knew dinner was still going on so she wouldn't be there.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote her a note. I put it on her bed and looked at the picture next to her bed. I felt a tear roll down my face.

Slowly I backed away from the bed and ran out the door.

I was back at the lake.

I took a deep breath and was about to take a step in the water when….

(In Connie's cabin)

Connie got back to her cabin after dinner. She was worried when Mitchie didn't show up but just shrugged it off.

Connie was so tired she didn't realize the paper until she sat on it.

She picked it up and scanned through it. Her jaw dropped. She grabbed the note and ran to Brown's cabin.

When she was in there she noticed Shane was there too but she didn't care.

"Brown. It's Mitchie," Connie said and handed him the note.

Brown read it and he looked up and Connie with worried eyes for her daughter.

Shane tore the note out of his uncle's hands so he knew what was going on.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm sorry. Heh. I've been saying sorry a lot. Mom. I can't take it. Tomorrow is going to be a living hell. Sorry for my language. I have to do something because if I don't then I don't know what will happen. _

_I hurt everyone with my lie. Especially Shane. I couldn't stand the look on his face when Tess revealed me. I wasn't trying to hurt him. But I guess I don't try and do a lot of things. Will you tell him I'm sorry for me?_

_Well I'd figure I would say goodbye. No one will miss me anyway. I hope I'll get to see you one day later on. It may be awhile. I am sorry for probably hurting you by doing this but I can't think of anything to do but this._

_Goodbye and Love,_

_Mitchie_

Shane dropped the note and ran out of the cabin to go and try finding Mitchie.

(Back at the lake)

Just as I was about to step into the lake a hand touched my shoulder.

I jumped and turned around. It was Jason.

I gave him a small smile.

"Hey Jason," I said while looking at the ground.

I heard him sit down. "Do you want to sit down?" he asked me. I looked and saw the huge smile he had on his face. It made me smile.

I sat next to him and pulled my knees to my chest.

We sat in silence for a few moments.

I felt Jason look at me. "You're not happy," he stated. I looked at him.

"Do you want a hug?" he asked me with a goofy grin on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. Same old Jason. My laugh made his smile grow bigger.

I accepted his hug. I lost the smile on my face when I saw who was coming closer to us.

I backed out of Jason's hug and started walking backwards.

Jason looked confused when I backed away but I ignore him.

I turned around to run and fell right into the deep water of the cold lake.

When I tried to get out I got tangled in the weeds in the water. I could fell myself lose consciousness. The last thing I heard was Shane's voice telling me to hang on.

THE NEXT DAY.

I opened my eyes and looked around. This wasn't my cabin. I started to freak out.

I sat where I was trying to figure out where I was when I heard a snore. I turned my head.

Sitting next to me in a chair was Shane Grey. I reached out my hand and shook him.

"Five more minutes. Then I'll put my pants on mom," he mumbled. I stifled a laugh.

Shane opened his eyes a little and noticed I was awake.

"Mitchie," he said. I looked into his brown eyes.

"Hey Shane want to know something?" I asked him. He nodded. I held up one finger. "One. I'm not you mom and two. You are already wearing pants," I said holding up another finger and holding back a laugh as Shane's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Mitchie. You really gave me heart attack yesterday," Shane said getting closer to me.

I looked at the bed sheet more interested in its design right now. He reached forward and lifted my head up.

"I was scared that if you died I couldn't say I'm sorry for how I treated you or do this," he said. I looked at him confused but my question was answered when he leaned forward and kissed me.

I was shocked but then I pulled myself together and responded. As I was about to put my arms around his neck I could hear someone cheer through the window.

We pulled away each with a smile on our faces. Shane turned towards the door and yelled.

"Nate, Jason, Caitlyn. Get your butts in here," he yelled. They walked in with nervous looks on their faces.

"Who cheered?" I asked holding back a smile. Jason and Caitlyn pointed at Nate.

Nate just shrugged his shoulders.


End file.
